choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
The Freshman, Book 2 Choices
This page contains the choices in The Freshman, Book 2 and their outcomes. This game revolves around the choices you make, they can improve or decrease relationships with the characters. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make their right choice for the game, good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet, please help this page by contributing those answers! Chapter One: Winter in Hartfeld Choices Choice 1 * Confirm (brown eyes, darkest skin) * Confirm (brown eyes, second from lightest skin) * Confirm (green eyes, lightest skin) * Confirm (brown eyes, second from darkest skin) Choice 2 * Confirm (Curl Power: short, dark hair) * Confirm (The Classic: long, dark hair; behind ears) * Confirm (Blondes Have More Fun: short, blonde hair) * Confirm (Playing with Fire: long, red hair) * Confirm (Turn Up the Volume: long, dark hair; in front of ears) These hairstyles got names in later books. Those names are included in parenthesis with a description of the hairstyle. Choice 3 * Confirm (light jacket, white blouse) * Confirm (heavy jacket, black scarf) * Confirm (quilted vest, gray shirt) Choice 4 * Perfect! Let's go! * Wrong! I need a new look. If you choose the second option, you go through the previous three choices, again, until you have a look you like. Choice 5 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * Enter your name. Choice 6 * My friends! * Partying all day! * Sharing bed with someone... Choice 7 * Chris * Kaitlyn * James Choice 8 * Just... be cool! * You need to leave NOW! Choice 9 * I think I need some time alone with you... * I can't wait to see them either! Choice 10 * Respect. * You guys really need to get out more... Choice 11 * You two went to the formal together. * Tyler went to formal with Leila. Choice 12 * Are you two finally together for real now? * Wait, video chat? Clothes or not clothes? Choice 13 * You and Brandon were the hottest couple at formal! * You still hadn't really asked Brandon out. Choice 14 * Okay. Let's go check out the festival. (12 ��) ("Relationship Improved", Your relationship with Chris will be affected) * I just don't have the time... sorry. Diamond Choice 1 (Chris) Tell me about... *Your family *Yourr hometown *Your break Diamond Choice 2 (Chris) Quick... *Borrow these gloves *Get some fresh cocoa *Put your hands inside my coat Diamond Choice 1 (James) * Of course I love snow! * No. Do you think humans can hibernate? Diamond Choice 2 (James) * Throw an ugly sweater party. * Bake bunch of cookies. * Build a snowman. Diamond Choice 1 (Kaitlyn) * Caught up with my friends from high school. * Spent time with my family. * Hid in my room and watched Netflix. Diamond Choice 2 (Kaitlyn) * I don't think so! * Okay, you're forgiven. Diamond Choice 3 (Kaitlyn) * Do your worst! * I'm yours. Choice 15 * At least I have a future! * I'm sorry. Choice 16 * It's been pretty fun. * What exactly did he write about me? * Those are all lies! Choice 17 * Never trust your professor! * Try not to date three people at once! Chapter Two: Welcome Back Party Choices Choice 1 * Yes! I've been dying to do some theater. * I would. I want to help you realize your dream. * No... I definitely wouldn't. Choice 2 * By putting on the best show ever! * With a kiss! Zack Recruited! Choice 3 * You're charismatic! * You're intelligent! (Edgar Recruited!) Choice 4 * Something new to focus on. * A distraction. * Some company. Choice 5 * This isn't high school! (Logan Recruited!) * Haven't you ever wanted to be someone else? Darren Recruited! Chris Recruited! Choice 6 * Make a move on Madison, now! (Relationship improved: Logan and Madison) * Let Tripp flirt on her. Abbie Recruited! Tyler Recruited! Leila Recruited! Tripp Recruited! Choice 7 * You can't be a tree! * Sure, you're a tree! (Madison Recruited!) Brandon Recruited! Kaitlyn Recruited! Choice 8 * You're the best! * Can I kiss you? (Relationship improved: You and Kaitlyn) Sebastian Recruited! Choice 9 * I guess chivalry's not dead after all! * Please never do that again. Choice 10 * Chris * Kaitlyn * James Choice 11 (Chris) * Let's go to my room (20 ��) (Relationship improved: You and Chris) * Actually, let's save it for another time. Diamond Choice 1 (Chris) * Close your eyes. * Enjoy the show. Diamond Choice 2 (Chris) * Keep going... * I'm ready. Diamond Choice 3 (Chris) * Almost there... * I'm ready. Diamond Choice 4 (Chris) * Take me now. * Wait for another night. Choice 11 (Kaitlyn) * Put it on and get into my room (20 ��) (Relationship improved: You and Kaitlyn) * Actually, let's save it for another time. Diamond Choice 1 (Kaitlyn) * You look beautiful. * That lingerie would look better on my floor. Diamond Choice 2 (Kaitlyn) * I know just the thing... * Okay... but just kissing, got it? Choice 11 (James) Diamond Choice 1 (James) Diamond Choice 2 (James) Diamond Choice 3 (James) Choice 11 * Outfit 1 * Outfit 2 * Outfit 3 Choice 12 * Perfect! Let's go! * Wrong! I need a new look. If you choose the second option, you go through the previous choice, again, until you have a look you like. Becca Recruited! Chapter Three: Auditions Choices Choice 1 * Thanks for the pep talk! * Shut your stupid mouth! Choice 2 This choice is timed. * Mystery! * Misery! CORRECT * Wizardry! Choice 3 This choice is timed. * Funeral! * Sweet Sixteen! * Wedding! CORRECT Choice 4 This choice is timed. * Rathbone! CORRECT * Wraithwood! * Trump! Choice 5 * I am worried. * Not even a little bit. Choice 6 * Ask James now! * Try to be patient. Choice 7 * Welcome to my life! * Nah... Not really. Choice 8 * Go nail this audition! * Keep your expectations low. * Kiss me for good luck! Choice 9 * I thought he was AMAZING! * What do you mean, 'interesting'? Choice 10 * Incredible. * Overacting. Choice 11 * Keep it to yourself. * Show us how it's done. Choice 12 * Stick with your plan! It's romantic! * Do something adventurous! (Relationship improved: Abbie and Tyler) Choice 13 * Kaitlyn (16��) * Chris (16��) * James (16��) * Myself Diamond Choice 1 (Kaitlyn) * They'll have a tougher time scaring me! * I don't know if I can handle that! Diamond Choice 2 (Kaitlyn) * I know exactly what you mean. * Why is this so impossible? Relationship increased: You and Kaitlyn. Diamond Choice 1 (Chris) * Let's go! * You go first! Diamond Choice 2 (Chris) * You took philosofy? * Go on... Diamond Choice 3 (Chris) * But you're already wonderful! * Are you taking suggestions? Relationship increased: You and Chris. Diamond Choice 1 (James) * Get a drink! * Go dance! Diamond Choice 2 (James) * Your play is brilliant! * I won't let this play fail. Diamond Choice 3 (James) * Never said the L'' word either. * Said it a few times... ''Relationship increased: You and James. Chapter Four: Playing the Part Choices Choice 1 * Spend time with all our friends! * Spend time with you! * Kiss you in front of tons of people! (Relationship improved: You and Kaitlyn) Choice 2 * Not at all! You did your best. * Honestly, I wish it had been you. (Relationship improved: You and Chris) * Yeahhh, not sure what were you thinking here. Choice 3 * She wants to leave home and become an adventurer! * She has only months to live! * She's a time traveler! Choice 4 * I can hardly wait for opening night! * This should be... interesting. * Feel free to call me into your office anytime... (Relationship improved: You and James) Choice 5 * You totally killed the mood! * Are you nervous about this? Choice 6 * I'm glad you told me about this. * But you shouldn't worry what they think. Choice 7 * How can I possibly say no? (25 ��) * I must unfortunately decline... Diamond Choice 1 * Yeah, let's get going. * In a second. I want to practice our kiss... (Relationship improved: You and Kaitlyn) Diamond Choice 2 * Kiss Kaitlyn! * Give Kaitlyn bunny ears! * Pretend to swoon! Choice 8 * Chris was disappointed with the casting. * Kaitlyn's nervous about the kiss. * Becca's bitter, but what else is new? Choice 9 * Will and Elizabeth should end up together! * The sad ending is more interesting. Chapter Five: Stage Kiss Choices Choice 1 * You shouldn't be afraid to be yourself. * Maybe we could just hug instead? Choice 2 * Put on a two-man show or something! * Be friends! Choice 3 * It wouldn't mean nothing! * You don't need her to be successful! * Yeah... that would be a bummer. Choice 4 * We're changing the ending! * We're sticking with the original ending! Choice 5 * I'm proud of you. * Kiss me again? (Relationship improved: You and Kaitlyn) Choice 6 * Makeover! (30 ��) * No makeover. Diamond Choice 1 * You look nice! * You're looking hot! (Relationship improved: You and James) Choice 7 * Kaitlyn means a lot to me. * It was just a stage kiss. * I'd rather kiss you. (Relationship improved: You and Chris) Choice 8 * You've come to the right place. * Must be a wrong address. Chapter Six: The Cast Part Choices Choice 1 * You should be able to be yourself around him. * I think he might have a thing for you... Choice 2 * Dress 1 (25 ��) * Dress 2 (20 ��) * T-shirt Wearing a diamond outfit improves your relationship with all Love Interests in different moments during the chapter. Choice 3 * What are breakfast tacos? (no effect) * I love that place! (Choice 4) Choice 4 * Yeah, I was just passing through. * Must be a different Joe's. Choice 4 only appears if Choice 3's second option was chosen. Choice 5 * Personality. * Massages. * Lips. Choice 6 * You're just not interested. * You're not into guys. * You're taken. (Relationship improved: You and Kaitlyn) Choice 7 * Our play turned out great! * You're an amazing writer! * You're irresistible! (Relationship improved: You and James) Choice 8 * You used to date? * She almost sucked out your soul? * You ditched her for me? (Relationship improved: You and Chris) Choice 9 * Leave. * Apologize. Choice 10 * Totally. No question. * Sebastian seems pretty formidable... Choice 11 * Chris? * Kaitlyn? * James? Important choice!! Chapter Seven: The Talk Choices Choice 1 (Kaitlyn) * I'm worried you're ashamed of us. * I feel a bit jealous of Arjun... Choice 2 (Kaitlyn) * I want you to be my girlfriend. (You and Kaitlyn are officially dating) * I want things to stay the way they are. Choice 3 (Kaitlyn) * Will you be my girlfriend? * Let's skip to the part where you're kissing me. Choice 4 (Kaitlyn) * Do whatever you want to me. (20 ��) * Just kiss me for now. Diamond Choice 1 (Kaitlyn) * I agree. * I think it'd be hot to leave it on. Relationship improved: You and Kaitlyn Choice 1 (Chris) * But I love snow! * I'm starting to regret coming out here. Choice 2 (Chris) * I'm ready. (You and Chris are officially dating) * I need a little more time. Choice 3 (Chris) * You can take me anywhere you want (20 diamonds) * Let's save it for another time. Diamond Choice 1 (Chris) * You. Right now! * You to kiss me. Diamond Choice 2 (Chris) * Keep going? * Get back in bed? Relationship improved: You and Chris Choice 5 * What are you doing here? * Are you lost? * Is that wine for me? Choice 6 * Hold James's hand. (Relationship improved: You and James) * Do nothing. Choice 7 * James! * Yasmin! * Me! Chapter Eight: The Hospital Choices Choice 1 * This is all about money. * You have a sense of loyalty. (no effect) Choice 2 * Professor Vasquez has cancer. (Truth Teller) * I don't know. (Relationship damaged: You and James) Choice 3 * I shoud have told you sooner. (no effect) * I should have let Gabriela know. * I did the right thing. Choice 4 (Kaitlyn) * I just need to be alone. * We should head back to my room. (Relationship improved: You and Kaitlyn) Choice 4 (Chris) * I should go to bed. * We should go to bed. (Relationship improved: You and Chris) Choice 5 * Text him! * Give him some space. Choice 6 * You two are so cute! * Is everything okay? Choice 7 * I'll help you plan something awesome! (17 ��) * You're on your own. Diamond Choice 1 * Roses. * Orchids. Diamond Choice 2 This choice is timed. * Yell 'SURPRISE' * Wait CORRECT Diamond Choice 3 This choice is timed. * Hesitate. * Shout 'SURPRISE'! CORRECT * Stay hidden. Relationship improved: Tyler and Abbie Chapter Nine: Just Friends Choices Choice 1 * You have to study. * You're into me. (Relationship improved: You and Kaitlyn) * You have the stomach flu. Choice 2 * Feminism throughout History. * Beginning Beekeeping. * Art for Art's Sake. Choice 3 * A totally platonic way? * A sexy way? Choice 4 * Arjun is totally in love with Kaitlyn! * Kaitlyn totally chickenning out! Choice 5 * It's totally understandable. * I don't really get it. Choice 6 * Aren't they adorable? * Is there a problem? Choice 7 * She was scared. * You just got here! Choice 8 * Have a point. * Really aren't helping. Choice 9 * A makeover! (30 ��) * A tub of ice cream! Diamond Choice 1 * Falling for You * Brutal Vengeance III. Diamond Choice 2 This choice is timed. * Pull! CORRECT * Let it go. Diamond Choice 3 * Fantastic! * Hot! (Relationship improved: You and Kaitlyn) Choice 10 * Despicable * Kind of a good offer. Chapter Ten: Ballot Boxing Choices Choice 1 * Awesome! * Not the best. Choice 2 * Happy for Chris! * Angry at Sebastian. * Seriously turned on. Choice 3 * You have plenty of friends! * You cant' just back out now. Choice 4 * Of course I'll do it! (30 ��) * I promised Zack I'd help with the cupcakes. Diamond Choice 1 * Very presidential! * Super sexy! (Relationship improved: You and Chris) Choice 5 * Kaitlyn * Chris * James Choice 6 * He's a huge D&D fan. * He knows what it's like to be an outcast. (+Support) Choice 7 * Chris will fight the system! (+Support) * Sebastian is a massive tool. Choice 8 * Do you need a hug? * Do you need me to punch someone? Choice 9 * It would be a great way to get revenge on Becca. * Becca is under Sebastian's evil spell. (+Support) Choice 10 * Logan sees something special in you. (Relationship improved: Logan and Madison) * You and Tripp would be really cute together. (Relationship improved: Tripp and Madison) * You should wait for someone you really want. (+Support) (+Support) Choice 11 * Have a snowball! * What do you want?! Choice 12 * Sebastian * Becca * Alyssa Chapter Eleven: Visitors Choices Choice 1 * Doing great! * Not really around a lot. Choice 2 * Come here. * Let me cheer you up! Choice 3 * Yes! This'll be fun. (15 ��) (Relationship improved: You and Kaitlyn) * No, thanks... Diamond Choice 1 * Is a big sports guy? * Was on your case a lot? Diamond Choice 2 * When you realized it? * Your first girlfriend? Choice 4 * Blue Foral Dress (25 ��) (Relationship improved: You and Kaitlyn) * White Dress (20 ��) (Relationship improved: You and Kaitlyn) * Simple Dress Choice 5 * Shake their hands. * Hug them. Choice 6 * Just ignore it. * Distract them. Choice 7 * End up dating Arjun? * Try to tell your parents you're gay? Choice 8 * About Kaitlyn? * All this time? Choice 9 * What about what Kaitlyn dreams of? * That dream could still come true! Choice 10 * That was interesting... * Are you okay? Chapter Twelve: The Debate ''Choices '''Choice 1' * Confirm (Look 1) * Confirm (Look 2) * Confirm (Look 3) Choice 2 * Very frustrating. * Okay. She needs space right now. Choice 3 * Can I have one too? * That's not funny. Choice 4 * Interrupt. * Wait outside. Choice 5 * I feel terrible. * He's being totally unreasonable. (Relationship improved: You and James) Choice 6 * I'm on it (16 ��) * I think I'd better just call a cab. Choice 7 *What? No! *Yes. Yes I am. Choice 8 *Tickling him? *Singing to him? Choice 9 *You're scared to get attached. *You wished you had more time. Choice 10 *You'll feel better. *She'll feel better. Choice 11 *Thank you! *I'd actually prefer not to. Choice 12 *Take the baby from the nurse Choice 13 *What was with that smirk earlier? *Are you glad you came today? Choice 14 *I'll wait as long as you need. *I'm just glad to hear you're not mad at me anymore. Choice 15 This choice is TIMED! *The outstanding academics! *The rocking parties! *The attractive students! Chapter Thirteen: Swing Vote Sixties ''Choices '''Choice 1' * You kept this from me! * You lied to all of us! * You're such a badass! Choice 2 * It sounds like things were pretty tough. * What about your dad? Choice 3 * I can't believe you would do something like that! * Why did you do it? Choice 4 * We all make mistakes. * I can see why you're worried about Sebastian. Choice 5 * You're right, we have to take the high road. * This isn't the time to act noble! Choice 6 * Confirm (25 ��) * Confirm (20 ��) * Confirm Choice 7 * I could use a break from all the drama! (Carefree) (Relationship improved: Abbie and Tyler) * I'm still mad at Sebastian! Choice 8 * I only found out about Vasquez by accident. * If I'd blabbed, I would have betrayed Vazquez' trust. Choice 9 * Why would you help me? * I don't believe you! Choice 10 * I think you look really handsome tonight. * I wanted to know what kind of suit that is. * I have some follow-up questions from the debate. Choice 11 This choice is TIMED! * Kiss him! * Trip him! (Clumsy) * Dance! Chapter Fourteen: Inauguration Night ''Choices '''Choice 1' * Confirm * Confirm * Confirm Choice 2 * Awesome * Wrong! I need a new look. If you choose the second option, you will go back to Choice 1. Choice 3 * So excited! (Making Waves) * More focused on the election right now. * Just ready to go home. Choice 4 This choice is TIMED! * Applaud. (Relationship Improved: You and Chris) Choice 5 * I'll go to the airport with you! (17 ��) * That's a shame. Choice 6 * If anyone can do it, it's you two! * This is a great opportunity! Choice 7 * Flirt with the guard! * Distract the guard! * Plead with the guard! (Desperate) '' ''None of the options work. Choice 8 * 'The best I can' clearly isn't good enough. * You're right. Forget her. Choice 9 * Congrats on a good race. * Can you not? Choice 10 * Becca's idea. * All of us. * My fault. Choice 11 * To defend you! * For the good of the school! * To stop Sebastian! Choice 12 * Can I have a hug? * I should probably leave you alone. Chapter Fifteen: Setting Sail ''Choices '''Choice 1' * What are you doing out here? * It's cold! You need to get back inside! Choice 2 * That's all in the past. * You're damn right you did. Choice 3 * I don't know if I can! * Thank you for the advice. I'll do my best. Choice 4 * I wish I had done things differently. * But I can't change the past. Choice 5 * You needed space, and I should have respected that. * I only wanted to be there for you. Choice 6 * Had faith in you. * Been honest about it. Choice 7 * Of course! * I don't know... Choice 8 * Confirm (20 ��) * Confirm (25 ��) * Confirm I'm On A Boat! Choice 9 * I'll be he loves you too. * It won't be the end of the world. Choice 10 * Yes. * No. * I don't know. Choice 11 * Maybe we should go somewhere more private tonight. (30 ��) * Me too. Diamond Choice 1 (Chris Route) * Just yank on it. * Let me get it. Diamond Choice 2 (Chris Route) * Go lower. * Hold me tight. Shiver Me Timbers Choice 12 * I love you, too. (Three Little Words) (Relationship Improved: You and LI) * Thank you. Choice 13 * Cannonball! * Swan dive! * Bellyflop! Choice 14 * Hard working. * Driven. * Stubborn. Category:Choices Walkthrough Category:The Freshman